


Morning Snack

by LiteralGarbageWritings (TrashGirlBaby)



Series: Cowtale After Dark [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brat, Cowboy AU, Cowtale - Freeform, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Smut, US!CT!Papyrus/Piper, Undertale AU, Vaginal Sex, old west au, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashGirlBaby/pseuds/LiteralGarbageWritings
Summary: Piper has a tendency to oversleep and make you run late to things. You're great plan to wake him up on time backfires however.Tumblr smut dialogue request.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Cowtale After Dark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713508
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Morning Snack

The alarm rang insistently, and you groaned. 5:30am was way to early, the sun wasn't even up! But, you'd promised you'd be there by 8, and dragging Piper out of bed was never a quick process. You sighed heavily, before rolling over and slapping the clock. How your lover manages to sleep through the racket you will never understand.

Looking over at him, you know he's completely out. Standard methods will not work to wake him. A smirk somehow both sleepy and devious made its way across you lips. Sitting up you gazed softly, playfully, at your lover. He was splayed out on his back, tank riding up his ribs, one arm bent above his head, the other half hanging over the edge. Wiggling the rest of the way from under the blanket, you shuffled the short distance, and threw one leg over him, straddling his pelvis.

With a feather light touch, you ran your finger tips along the underside of his bottom ribs. You knew how sensitive he was, knew you could coax him awake and get a bit of playing in. You didn't plan on doing more than getting him _up_ frustrated. It was one of his favorite games, and you didn't really have time for more than that anyway. Not with how slow he was about getting ready.

You pressed just a bit more, a soft but firm pressure against him. Just as you were about to grab him his sockets shot open and he grinned wickedly at you. With a squeal you were flipped over and pinned. He draped himself over you, dwarfing you, placing just enough weight to keep you pinned. He released your wrists, hands sliding up to tangle his fingers with yours. He pinned you not only physically, but the weight of his eyelights locked onto your irises. The absolute love and devotion caused you breath to catch in your lungs. It was so much, so pure. Before Piper, you hadn't known it was possible to be loved so deeply.

“whatcha think your doin' honey?”

“I was trying to wake you up,” you tried to play innocent, a partial truth, incomplete, but still true.

“mmhmm, really now,” he didn't look like he believed you, you knew he didn't. You knew he knew. “well i'm awake now. whatever shall we do?”

“We should get up. Get ready.”

“we have plenty of time hon, don't worry so much.”

“Pip I don't wanna be late aga-” you were cut off when he kissed you. Slow, sensuous, deliberate. He moved along your jaw, down your throat, delicate nips, tongue brushing _just so._ He knew exactly how to get to you. You whined softly, “I don't wanna be late again.”

“c'mon honey,” he released you hands, easing down your body, hands wrapping around your rib cage, thumbs brushing lightly. He glances up at you, devil in his eyelights, “ **you know i get cranky if i don't get to** _ **eat**_ **in the morning.”**

You gasped, as he slowly licked his way down your abdomen, your sleep shirt bunched up under your arms. He shimmied further down the bed, to continue his path down your body, lightly dragging his phalanges down your sides to grasp your underwear. In a smooth motion he sat up, pulling them down your hips and legs, carelessly tossing them aside, before resettling, face at your core.

He grinned impishly up at you, before licking a thick stripe up your center. You choked a gasp, fingers digging into the pillow under your head, you hips wriggling needily.

“well lookit you, honey. already so needy. sure you wanna get up yet?”

“Pip!” you scolded, voice high and breathy.

He chuckled, teasing, “i'll take that as a no.”

Before you could articulate a reply, he'd found that delightful bundle of nerves, pressing and swirling, his magic leaving tingling trails where ever it touched. He tested the angles thoroughly, figuring out where you most sensitive this morning, which strokes got you writhing most, which swirls made you gasp, how much pressure before you keened. He was relentless, never letting you get used to any sensation, and before you had time to even think that hot tension between your hips snapped, the sudden, unexpected, orgasm leaving you gasping and breathless for a moment.

Still he didn't stop. Lapping gently, easy you through the pleasure, prolonging the sensations. Just as you thought you could breathe again, he plunged two fingers deep into you, pressing right into that delightful spot he knew made you squeal. And squeal you did. His soft easing abandoned to flick harshly against you clit, fingers grinding into you. A rhythm that held you just shy of the edge.

His free arm was an iron bar across your hips, keeping your writing body pinned to the bed. You weren't sure when you had started to babble, but you knew you were begging now. For release or mercy you didn't know. It seemed he wasn't in a particularly forgiving mood however, as he slid another finger in, filling you, stretching you further. His picked up his pace, and with a harsh suck had you throwing your head back with a shout. You trembled in his hold as he eased you through again, fingers and tongue softly swirling in tandem, slowing until with a final flick, he shifted, sitting back on his heels.

He pulled his fingers free, gazing at your spent body with that smug look, before sucking your essence off his phalanges.

“ready to get up?”

“Pip, please,” you keened between shuddering pants, still trying to catch your breath.

He raised a brow bone at you, “please? please, what, honey? i'm not sure i know what you want.”

With a glare you practically growled at him, “Just fuck me properly already Piper.”

He practically cackled before grinning down at you, “as you wish.”

He shifted forward and tugged you towards him, his knees sliding under your thighs. One hand settled back on your ribs, he lined himself up with your entrance. He glanced up at you once more catching your eyes before grinning wickedly. With one harsh, spiteful slam he hilted within you.

Leaning over you, hips lifted on his thighs, he wrapped his arms under you shoulders, supporting you. He moved, graceful and deliberate, hips rolling smoothly. If you could spare the brain power for it, you would have considered that perhaps trying to tease him hadn't been the best idea. Or maybe it had. He was usually a much more languid lover, slow, taking his time. But every now and then he got delightfully spiteful, taking you with more force than usual. You certainly weren't complaining.

It was all you could do to hold onto him and gasp. He barely pulled out as he ground into you, magic practically buzzing inside you. He slid one hand out from under you and found your sensitive clit once again, the tight circles sending you over the edge once more. You trembled around him as the waves hit for the third time that morning. Your voice was getting rough, you could feel the tickle in your throat.

He slowed, sliding his arm back under you, and gazed down at you. He held your eyes, overwhelming intensity, pure adoration. You shuddered as he smirked at you, “i think you've still got one more in you honey.”

Your eye widened and you were left breathless as he set a brutal pace. Your finger nails dug into the lateral edge of his shoulder blades and you keened as he pounded into you. You could hardly catch your breath and the edges of your vision darkened. Yet despite how overwhelming it all was, you didn't even consider your safe word. Fuck this was so so much and so so good.

His fingertips dug into your shoulders as his pace started to lose rhythm. His breath hitched and he leaned down, kissing you deeply as he came, filling you. The sensation of his magic coating you, of him pulsing inside of you sent you over the edge one last time. You keened and trembled as he held you close, tears gathering at the corners of your eyes.

Relaxing your hold as he eased out of you, you met his eyelights once more. He looked completely relaxed as he gazed down at you, the total love and trust leaving you almost as breathless as the sex.

“i'm gonna go grab you some water and a wash cloth honey, you just relax,” he settled you gently, before heading off towards the kitchen for a glass.

You hadn't even realized you'd fallen asleep until you were jolted awake by his touch. He shushed you gently, eyelights still fuzzy, as he carefully wiped you down, washing away sweat and magical residue. He stayed quiet as he helped you sit up, holding the glass so you could take a drink. You were completely spent.

He sat the glass on the side table, before sliding back into bed next to you. He situated you and the blankets so he could hold you close. You thought you might be forgetting something important as your eyes drifted closed, but you were too tired and too content to give it much though.

…..

You shot upright, knocking Piper's arm aside and whipped you head around to look at the clock. 11:42am. Almost four hours late. You froze. Your eyes narrowed and you slowly released a breath.

“Stars damnit Piper, you ass.”

All you got back from the pile of bone and blanket next to you was an amused and unrepentant chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> This went a different direction than I expected. The first two thirds or so went as planned, but then Piper decided he was feeling a little bratty, so lazy morning sex turned into, well, that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
